


League of Assassins

by Amaclucky13



Series: EARTH 13 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaclucky13/pseuds/Amaclucky13
Summary: After the Amazo goes down Sara is saved by Nyssa. Now finds herself aboard a ship full of deadly assassins and neither she nor Nyssa can deny there is something between them.How Nyssa and Sara meet, fall in love, and their life in the League before we meet Sara Lance in season 2 of Arrow.





	League of Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> I listed the series as Earth 13 because I have several rewrites underway for season 3 of Arrow and beyond which I wanted to put together with this story. So, while I believe this could be the meeting for Earth 1 as well it's part of my own little story and imagination. Hope you enjoy it!

**TAYAR (PILOT)**

**October 7th.**

Nyssa listened as the waves crashed against the haul of the ship. The air smelled of salt. She could hear the clang of swords behind her as others under her purview trained diligently. Sitting quietly on the deck of her ship after her round of training she was trying to meditate. In case anyone was wondering, it wasn’t going well.

Honestly, she had spent most of her meditation on this journey hoping to understand the point of this journey her father had sent her on. He had been adamant about taking a ship of warriors to train off the coast of Lian Yu in the North China Sea. In October. Of 2008.

He was very adamant about all of that.

Well, Ra’s Al Ghul has always loved his riddles. lLeaving everyone else to try to understand his train of thought.

Nyssa sighed softly. This whole trip felt like a waste of time. She was to be here for a month. It’s only been a week. Frustrated with her lack of insight into this matter Nyssa stepped up to the side. She overlooked the somewhat peaceful ocean. Briefly, she had thought she had seen another ship floating off the coast of the island. However, as her ship moved through the waters, there was no sign of anyone else. The stillness and quiet was nice but after a week in isolation, it was starting to get on her nerves.

Everything was running smoothly until she noticed something.

“Wasi?” Nyssa called to a trusted member of the League, her loyal bodyguard.

“Yes?” Wasi came to her aid at once.

“Take us over there.” Nyssa pointed out into the ocean. “There’s someone in the ocean.”

Wasi nodded.

Maybe this trip would prove interesting after all.

~~~

Sara was shaking in a small room.

Again, she didn’t know where she was or who was with or what was going on. Shipwrecked twice and still not dead has to be a record though. Right? She wondered if this ship was better or worse then the last one? Could things possibly be worse then they have been? Could these people be worse?

Maybe she shouldn’t ask. Wouldn’t want to tempt fate.

Sara tucked herself in the corner of the room. She wrapped her arms around her legs, making herself as small as possible. She didn’t know what these people wanted from her. The last thing she remembered was someone pulling her out of the freezing ocean. A pair of strong warm arms wrapped her up and tugged her free of the ocean’s deadly grip. Her last thought was of the warmth surrounding her, finally feeling safe, and made peace with her death.

Currently, she was sitting in a well-lit room aboard a rocking ship. There was a window with light pouring in. The sun was setting outside. On the bright side, the room was warm, it had a bed, and solid walls. At least it was a nice cage.

The door creaked open.

Sara tucked herself even further against the wall. She wished she had died before. At least, she wouldn’t have to suffer at the hands of anyone else.

A woman stepped into the room. Well, that was unexpected. Sara had not been expecting a woman to walk into the room. She had heard men speaking outside the door in a language she couldn’t understand.

This woman was tall, broad shoulders, and held herself with an air of authority. She was beautiful with warm almost kind eyes. Sara was startled by the kind warmth this woman was exuding. After everything she had been through in the last two years it startled her to realize how strange seeing any kindness was. In the back of her mind she remembered Ivo. Sara pushed herself even further against the corner.

The woman merely smiled, kindly.

It was disarming.

For a woman as heavily armed as she was, swords, knives, and a bow and arrow. Her air of authority. It was strange.

“I brought you some dry clothes.” The woman said softly with an accent Sara couldn’t easily identify. “I also brought food and water.”

The woman carefully set a tray with dry clothes and a plate full of food on the table beside the bed. Sara flinched away. The woman exuded a calm energy. On one hand after everything Sara had been through these last two years, calm is not a word she would use to describe herself. She’s not even sure she remembers what calm is.

“I know you’re frightened.” The woman carried on. “But I promise you, you’re safe aboard this ship.”

Sara said nothing. Avoided eye contact with her newest captor. The woman merely nodded at Sara’s silence.

“I am Nyssa.” She said simply.

With that she swept out of the room, the door clanging nosily behind her. Sara winced at the sound. The sound of yet another prison. Another set of people who would want something from her. She turned to the tray of food and water. She glared at it.

Just because the ocean didn’t kill her, didn’t mean there weren’t other ways to let it all end.

~~~

The following morning, Sara was jarred awake by the door clanging open again. The woman – Nyssa – stepped into the room. Sara had remained dutifully in the corner of the room, not moving an inch. She hadn’t touched the food or the water or the clothes. Everything was exactly as Nyssa had left it the day before.

Nyssa eyed the tray but said nothing. Instead, she summoned another person in the room. He was dressed head to toe in black, armed to the teeth. His face was covered by a shroud with a hood. Sara flinched at the sight of another person, especially one who emanated danger, and power. Nyssa noticed Sara’s discomfort at once and held up a simple hand. The man stopped moving. He remained stock still as he awaited instructions. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent him away.

The man turned and left the room. Some of Sara’s tension eased away, but only fractionally. Nyssa set the current tray she was holding on the bed. She plucked the clothes from the old tray and set them on the bed, folded neatly. She took the old tray and handed it off to the man outside the door. Then she returned to the room plucking the new tray from the bed.

“Not hungry?” Nyssa asked softly. Her warm brown eyes sparkled.

Instead of placing the tray on the table by the bed she brought it closer to Sara, setting it on the floor. Sara pulled herself into a tighter ball. Nyssa backed away afterward leaving the tray there. She exited the room.

Sara stared at the food. She resolutely turned her stare away as her stomach rumbled.

~~~

Once again, the door clanged open as Nyssa stepped into the room carrying yet another tray of food. Sara assumed by the sun outside it was around lunchtime.

Nyssa eyed the still full plate of food on the floor. She sighed softly, sadly. She carefully scooped up one tray and replaced it with the other. Nyssa headed for the door to pass off the old tray. She – however – did not leave, she turned to Sara.

“Perhaps, you do not wish to eat alone?” She sounded hopeful.

She loathed to admit it but for the life of her she didn’t want to disappoint that voice. Sara scolded herself. This woman was probably helping these people keep her captive. She pressed herself deeper into the corner as the woman spoke in a language she did not understand to someone outside the door.

A moment later someone appeared with a second tray full of food. Nyssa took it and placed it directly in front of the other tray. Then she seated herself down on the floor, legs folded, and began to eat.

“Mm, is the food not to your liking?” Nyssa asked, honestly. “You are American, correct?”

Sara didn’t answer. In fact, she didn’t even bother to acknowledge Nyssa’s presence. Nyssa carried on regardless.

“I don’t mean to be presumptuous. I have met a few Americans in my time.” Nyssa chuckled softly. Eyes sparkling again. “It’s not a personal insult, I confess. I am merely pointing out there will be nothing fried to eat aboard this ship.”

Sara held back a smile.

“I also must confess I do not understand the Americans’ affection for fried foods.” Nyssa frowned teasingly. “I have never seen the appeal myself. I prefer much healthier foods. I am afraid that is all you will find aboard this ship.”

Sara glanced over at Nyssa.

“If you have any preferences for food I am certain our chef can scrounge up something for you to eat.” Nyssa offered.

Sara still did not respond. Nyssa continued eating. Time passed in silence between the two.

“You should at least drink something.” She nodded towards the water. “You were rather dehydrated when I pulled you from the water.”

Across from the Sara rested her head against the wall, making no move to drink the glass of water. Nyssa’s eyes became worried. She observed the other woman. She’s a complete mess, torn, dirty clothes, and lacking any sparkle to her eyes.

Nyssa now knew one thing: This woman whoever she was, is just waiting to die.

“I promise you, you’re safe aboard this ship. No one will hurt you.” Nyssa watched Sara’s eyes drift toward the open door and the two men stationed outside. “They are no threat to you. No harm will come to you aboard this ship, I will not allow it.”

Sara looked at her doubtfully.

Nyssa smiled. One of those slow confident smiles that stretch across the woman’s face and reach her eyes. The sparkle in her soft brown eyes is there again. “I am in charge of this vessel and all those aboard it. No one will touch you, I swear.”

Sara still looked doubtful.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Nyssa assured her. “I know life can be difficult. All I can promise is that no one aboard this ship will make it any harder for you. I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe as long as you are in my care.” She nodded towards the food. “I am afraid I cannot do everything for you.

Living is your choice.”

She continued eating her lunch without missing a beat. Sara thought over Nyssa’s words. After everything she had been through trust was not something that comes easily to her anymore. Something about this woman… It was something Sara couldn’t put her finger on. So far, Nyssa has been nothing but kind to her.

But so had Ivo.

He had kept her safe. She had helped him with his experiments because she had been so happy not to be one of the people he experimented on. She remained loyal to him because he had saved her. She felt such a wariness, trusting anyone again. Even someone who has just saved her life. On the other hand, Sara couldn’t deny she believed Nyssa was speaking the absolute truth.

Reluctantly, Sara reached out to the food placed in front of her. She popped a piece of fresh fruit into her mouth. Her stomach grumbled happily as she plucked up another piece. After a moment she downed the glass of water on the tray. Nyssa’s eyes warmed considerably as Sara finally helped herself to the food. She stood abruptly for the door. The sudden moved jarred Sara who shrank away from Nyssa. Instead, Nyssa smiled warmly heading out the open door.

Not a second later she returned with a pitcher of water. Nyssa refilled the empty glass. Sara who had once again wrapped herself tightly into a ball looked between the now full glass and Nyssa. The pitcher was placed beside Sara’s tray as Nyssa returned to her seat.

“Help yourself.” Nyssa nodded towards the pitcher. “I can always bring you more food as well should this not suffice.”

Nyssa nodded towards the tray again as she began eating again. Swallowing thickly, Sara slowly continued filling her woefully empty stomach with as much food as it could hold. To herself, Nyssa grinned happily. Thankful this woman was finally starting to eat. Strangely, that thought alone filled her with joy.

~~~

This carried on for days. Nyssa would bring in a tray full of food at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. One for Sara and one for Nyssa to eat together. Nyssa has happily noted Sara has begun to fill out, no longer so thin her bones are showing. Despite this happiness it’s undercut by Sara’s denial in using a bed or changing into the clean clothes Nyssa brought her the first day. In fact, she has avoided moving from the corner of the room she situated herself upon first waking in the room.

In the back of her mind Nyssa kept wondering who had hurt this woman so badly it was impossible to trust any show of kindness. Nyssa hoped for whomever it was, they were already dead, because should she ever get her hands on them they would suffer dearly.

Not to mention this woman has not spoken a word to her.

Nyssa didn’t even know the poor woman’s name. Never mind how an American ended up in the North China Sea. Nyssa sighed softly as she brought in today’s breakfast trays. Although, Nyssa couldn’t deny at least the woman has livened this trip up a bit.

“Good morning.” Nyssa greeted upon entrance.

The woman was still huddled in the corner of the metal room. Her posture was slightly more relaxed then it has been so far. This woman has spent her entire time on this ship huddled in a corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. This morning the woman was sitting cross legged – still tense – but a bit more open. Nyssa set the trays on the floor in front of each of them.

The two of them ate in companionable silence.

Once they were finished eating Nyssa eyed the still untouched clothes on the bed. “Are you sure you do not wish to shower and change?”

Sara practically folded in on herself. Nyssa almost wanted to kick herself. All the progress in the world won’t make a difference if she sticks her foot in her mouth.

“Perhaps change?” Nyssa tried again. “Those clothes must be uncomfortable.”

The woman cringed.

“I apologize. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable.” Nyssa admitted. She nodded towards another door in the room. “There’s a bathroom there, you can wash up  
in. No one else will use it.”

The woman tucked herself deeper into the corner shaking her head. “Alright then. It is there whenever you are ready.”

The woman nodded in understanding and Nyssa took her leave.

~~~

After a silent lunch Nyssa brought dinner in. The woman was once again seated cross legged.

“Something warm tonight to fill your belly.” Nyssa smiled. “A few of my men requested upon going hunting on a nearby island, Lian Yu. They caught us dinner. Our chef made it into a lovely smoked meal. Hope you like boar.”

The woman took her utensils, she shook her head.

“Been a while since you’ve used a fork and knife.” Nyssa commented drily. “It’s alright. I spent a few months alone in the mountains at my father’s behest. I almost forgot how to use a proper knife and fork when I returned.”

The woman munched away thoughtfully at the food in front of her until her plate was empty. Nyssa smiled that same warm smile at Sara, eyes sparkling. She stood effortlessly and strode over to the door. She brought in another tray full of food to refill the woman’s plate. Nyssa returned to her place on the floor.

Once the woman had her fill rejecting another refill of food. Nyssa took the empty trays to the door. A man took them away but before Nyssa could leave the room a raspy voice stopped her.

“Sara.” The voice said timidly. The voice was rough from disuse, but Nyssa could hear strength underneath it all. Most of all, a bit of trust too. “Sara Lance.”

Nyssa turned back to Sara fully, a small smile playing on her lips, and clasped her hands together. “Nice to meet you, Sara Lance. I am Nyssa Al Ghul.”

Sara nodded.

“I must ask once more; would you like to clean up or change your clothes?” Nyssa offered.

Sara shook her head.

Nyssa nodded. “The offer stands.”

With that she exited the room. Well, she tried. At least now, she knew her name.

Sara Lance.

~~~

Days passed.

With Sara finally speaking Nyssa’s visits held fractionally less one-sided conversation. She still didn’t say much. After all, there was still a level of distrust between them, but she did answer her with more then a nod or a shake of her head. Nyssa took it as a sign of opening up. She tried not to push her luck too hard. After every meal, Nyssa posed the same question again and again about cleaning up. Today – however – she decided to change tactic.

“Would you like to use this opportunity to wash up? Perhaps change clothes?” Nyssa offered after breakfast. Before Sara could shake her head, Nyssa carried on. “I will stand watch outside the door if it makes you feel more comfortable or lock it.”

Sara was silent for a moment.

Until she nodded her consent.

Nyssa let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in. She gave Sara a warm smile. “I’ll lock the door behind me.”

“Wait.” Sara called suddenly.

Nyssa halted all movement, returning her attention to Sara at once. Underneath Nyssa’s intense gaze she seemed at a loss for words. The brunette waited patiently for the blonde to continue.

“Will you wait in here?” Sara asked softly.

“Certainly.” Nyssa agreed.

Sara began pushing herself up off the ground. Nyssa moved swiftly to her side offering help to get to her feet. With all the lack of the movement over the last week, Sara’s muscles weren’t steady in supporting her weight. Not to mention all the cricks in her neck and back from sleeping in the corner against the wall.

“Allow me.” Nyssa took hold of Sara’s arm letting her brace her weight against her.

“Thanks.”

“Certainly.” Nyssa nodded.

Sara took the clothes from the bed heading into the small bathroom attached to the room. Meanwhile, Nyssa handed off the empty trays and took a seat on the bed to wait.

Two weeks into this trip to the North China Sea, Nyssa must admit Sara has made the trip far more interesting then when her father first brought it up. She spent most of the first week wondering why she was sentenced to isolation. Then much of this last week trying to figure out the best way to get Sara to trust her and open up. She hasn’t had much time for introspection on her father’s intentions. Nyssa took a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and folded her legs up on the bed.

Honestly, the entire trip seemed pointless to her until she found Sara in the water. Truth be told, upon pulling her from the water she mulled over the idea this was the reason her father sent her here. In her entire life her father has never done anything without reason or proper consideration. Nothing has ever been coincidence with him. Nothing is ever an accident. His every move, his ever decision, and choices have always been carefully calculated. So, somehow Nyssa can’t help but wonder if her father knew she would find this woman out here. If he wanted her for something.

A feeling of icy dread slithered down her spin.

They are assassins after all. Nyssa quickly quieted the thought. If she had been sent her to kill this woman she would have known beforehand. No one is ever sent into a situation blind to a target.

Nyssa sighed softly as she mulled over this information in her mind. She sat in complete silence until she heard the door to the bathroom click open. She remained still, eyes closed.

“Are you okay?” Sara said softly. She sounded worried.

“I am fine.” Nyssa smiled, opening her eyes. “No need to fret.”

“What were you doing?” Sara ran a towel over her still wet hair.

“Meditating.”

“Sounds boring.”

Nyssa let out a short breath, smiling wider now, in amusement at the honest brash answer. “It is soothing to me.”

Sara shrugged. Nyssa watched as she dropped the towel onto the bed. She headed back for her corner furthest from the door, still running her fingers through her tangled hair.

“I don’t know how you could sit there not doing anything. I’d be bored out of my mind.”

Nyssa nodded, smile held firmly in place. She pushed herself off the bed for the bathroom. Sara sat cross legged on the floor in the corner watching the other woman step into the bathroom. There were sounds of draws being opened and closed as Nyssa searched for something. A moment later she came back into the room.

“You are free to move around the entire room. Not just the corner.” Nyssa took a seat on the bed again. She held up a hair brush and patted the space in front of her.

“May I?”

This decision seemed to take less thought then previously as Sara nodded taking the seat in front of Nyssa.

Progress, Nyssa thought to herself.

~~~

“Am I a prisoner?” Sara asked the following day after breakfast.

Nyssa was startled. A word she did not often use to describe herself. Actually, it was a word she has never used to describe herself. There are not many people in the world who can catch her off guard. None, in fact. Save, for her father. Since this woman had begun speaking to her, she has shown a habit of saying the exact thing Nyssa does not expect to hear. Of course, Nyssa also admits it’s a nice change of pace. Most people who know her, live in fear of her or speaking out of turn in front of her. She likes Sara’s brash, honest, and blunt talking.

“Of course not.” Nyssa frowned. “Do you feel like a prisoner?”

Sara stared at the open door. Mostly, at the two men standing guard. “It certainly seems that way. I haven’t left this room.”

“It was not at all my intent to make you feel like a prisoner, Sara.” Nyssa nodded towards the guards. “They are there merely for security.”

Sara looked dubious.

Nyssa smiled, mirth dancing in her eyes. “My father sent me here. These men accompanied me.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to need protection.” Sara admitted.

“I can hold my own.” Nyssa conceded. “It never hurts to have those you trust watch over you as well.” She sighed. “You are free to explore the entire ship as you please.

My men may watch you, because they are wary of strangers. But, do not fret, no one will hurt you. They have strict orders to keep you safe.”

As Nyssa swept out of the room she left the door open behind her. A clear invitation if there ever was one.

Sara spent the next few minutes working up the courage to head towards the door. Aside from the two men at the door the corridors were completely empty. Both men paid her no mind as she left the room. However, she couldn’t help but keep glancing at them every so often as she walked away. They never looked at her as she wandered off.

At first, Sara enjoyed the small freedom she was granted moving about the ship. Soon, she realized this ship was quite large and it would be rather easy to get lost. She didn’t know what she was hoping to find by venturing out further into the ship. Mostly, when she asked if she was a prisoner she had just been wondering if she was being held hostage again. On the other hand, she didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to stretch her legs. Maybe actually walk around without people chasing her to kill her or capture her.

After wandering aimlessly through the ship, she finally stopped and asked one of the masked men if he could direct her to the deck. He nodded once swiftly, turned, and began walking. Sara assumed that meant follow him, so she did. He stopped at the foot of steps leading to the deck and motioned with his hand. Above, Sara could see sunlight streaming in, but she also heard something strange. It sounded like… Clanging. Metal clanging. Like metal on metal clanging. Frowning, Sara climbed the steps to the deck.

In the last two years since the Gambit went down Sara has seen a lot of strange, weird, and terrifying things. Despite that, she wasn’t sure what to make of this.  
Nyssa and another man were engaged in a very serious sword fight on the deck of the ship. And she was not alone. So was every other person on the deck of the ship. It looked like some kind of weird choreographed dance among the men and women there. Each duel was one on one but after a minute they switched partners without even stopping. Sara felt awed by the sheer skill each of these people possess.

Surprisingly, Sara found it to be beautiful.

Deadly. But beautiful too.

Nyssa took her current opponent down. All movement ceased.

“Change your attack patterns.” Nyssa instructed. “Do not allow yourself to become predictable.”

The opponent nodded rising from the deck. Nyssa noticed the newcomer on the deck of the ship. “Continue.”

Sara assumed most normal people would walk around the people with the swords. Not right between them. Not Nyssa. No. She walked right through the group of people. Each fight resumed once Nyssa had passed. If she wanted to show her power off, she definitely did. Sara couldn’t help but notice the differences between the warrior and the woman who has been spending all her meals with her.

Here she was wearing a hood with a black see through shawl across her face, sword firmly in hand as if she were born to hold it, certain in her own power with such a weapon. Her face was devoid of the usual warm smile. When she had been speaking to her comrade her eyes were hard and focused. Her face a mask of calm confidence in her own abilities. As Nyssa moved swiftly across the deck making every step seem graceful. Her eyes warmed looking at Sara now. No smile. But Sara sensed that had something to do with where they were currently standing rather then herself. At least, part of her hoped it was that reason.

“Sara.” Nyssa breathed.

“Hi.” Sara greeted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Just wanted some fresh air.”

“It is quite alright. I meant what I said.” Nyssa shrugged.

Sara nodded, biting her lip. “You’re really good.”

Nyssa glanced to her weapon, still in hand. She slipped it into it’s sheath. Sara could see a smile beginning to form on Nyssa’s lips. Although, the other woman was doing her best to hold it off.

“I should be. I have been studying the sword since childhood.”

The blonde frowned. “Is that a lifelong dream of yours? Swordsman?”

Nyssa’s eyes held something akin to amusement, though Sara didn’t have the faintest clue why. “Perhaps.” She said cryptically. “Though I must admit, I can be highly competitive.”

“I believe that.”

Nyssa turned to the others and said something in another language. “Rafad!” Immediately, they all reacted and filed off to another part of the ship.

“What language was that?” Sara asked curiously.

“Arabic.” Nyssa answered. “Would you like to eat up here today? Perhaps at an actual table?”

“Sure.” Sara nodded. “Will you tell me what you said?”

“Dismissed.”

Sara frowned wondering why Nyssa was sending her away. The other woman couldn’t help but let a smile stretch across her face.

“I said ‘dismissed.’” Nyssa motioned to the others. “It’s lunchtime.”

Food was brought to a little table off to the side. Sara and Nyssa took the seats at the table. Sitting at an actual table to eat felt foreign after all this time. Sara tried to  
think back to the last time she ate at a table. She couldn’t remember.

“Hal aistamtaeat biaistikshafatik?”

That’s not English, Sara thought to herself.

“Have you enjoyed your explorations?” Nyssa translated.

“Yes.” Sara answered.

“Nem fielaan.” Nyssa translated.

“Nem fielaan.” Sara repeated carefully, the words feeling strange on her tongue.

“Jayid.” Nyssa smiled. “Good.”

Sara gave a small smile in return. They began eating.

Sara watched Nyssa with curious eyes as they ate in quiet. Nyssa couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the other woman’s head. She decided not to push.

Something told her Sara would open up and say whatever was on her mind when she was ready.

The blonde continued to eye Nyssa carefully as they ate. The wheels in her mind turning. She glanced at the deck of the ship where everyone had been dueling before.

Then she looked over her shoulder where several people were milling about eating as well. Every single one of them was armed as well. The weapons varied. No guns.

Plenty of swords, knives, bows and arrows, and other deadly instruments. Not for the first time, Sara wondered just who these people were.

Honestly, she wondered who Nyssa was.

Every single person on this ship could probably kill Sara before she has a second to think. Nyssa included. Yet somehow, they seem… kind. Almost. They are all very stoic, quiet, and obviously deadly. They don’t speak unless spoken too. Even eating, they’re all rather quiet. But none of have them have done anything to Sara to warrant fear. She’s unsure how to feel.

“Who are you?” Sara asked suddenly.

Nyssa who had been watching her carefully seemed unfazed by the sudden outburst. She had been waiting for it. “Nyssa Al Ghul. Daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon.”

None of that helped.

Although, the words ‘heir’ and ‘demon’ caught Sara’s attention.

“Heir to the Demon?” Sara said slowly. Wholly unsure if she’s ready for whatever answer Nyssa may give her.

The fact that Nyssa was unruffled by this entire exchange helped and didn’t help. Nyssa made Sara feel safe and comfortable aboard this ship. But the use of words like  
‘demon’ so casually didn’t sit well.

“Yes.” Nyssa said softly. Her warm eyes never left Sara’s face. “I assure you. You are perfectly safe.”

“Even if I keep asking questions?”

Nyssa laughed. An honest to goodness laugh. That startled Sara. She wasn’t expecting that. Nyssa sat forward in her chair. “My apologies. I did not mean to laugh at you, Sara.” Nyssa sighed softly. The blonde could still see the humor dancing in her sparkling brown eyes. “Feel free to ask as many questions as you desire. I promise I will not lie to you. Although, I must caution that you may not like the answers.”

Sara considered Nyssa’s words, as she mulled over another question. Before she could speak another woman cleared the empty plates and refilled the water at Nyssa’s behest.

“What is the ‘Heir to the Demon’ exactly?”

Nyssa smiled. “I am.”

Sara frowned.

“My father is the Demon’s Head.” Nyssa sipped her water.

“I don’t know what that means.” Sara confessed. “Is this one of those things I should be careful of?”

Nyssa placed her glass on the table. Her eyes locked on Sara’s. The blonde could see something there, something she’s holding back. “I do not wish to alarm you.”

Sara let out a short breath. “I’ve been on two ships that have gone down in the middle of the ocean, left for dead, and I’ve spent the last two years just trying to stay  
alive doing things I’d rather not think about. I’m not sure I have much of an alarm left.”

“Fair enough.” Nyssa agreed. “My Father, Ra’s Al Ghul, the Demon’s Head runs the League of Assassins, of which I, and all of the people aboard this ship are members of.”

Okay, maybe there were no alarms going on in her head. Sara is fairly certain all of those alarms are beyond broken, beyond repair anyway. However, there is a thought rolling through her head. She’s aboard a ship filled with members of a group called the League of Assassins. League of Assassins.

League of Assassins.

League of Assassins.

Sara should be more frightened then she is. Right?

Maybe her ability to be scared is broken as well.

Is Nyssa still talking?

“I’m sorry. What do you say?”

“I was merely wondering if you were alright?” Nyssa admitted.

Sara nodded. “That wasn’t what I was expecting you to say.”

“I should hope not.” Nyssa smiled again. “Have I frightened you?”

“No.” Sara answered.

“I abhor lying.” Nyssa confessed, eying Sara. “Though you – appear – by all accounts to be telling the truth. That is most unexpected as well, I must confess.”

Sara took another sweeping look around the deck of the ship to the heavily armed warriors. “If you’re assassins: Were you sent here to kill someone?”

“No.” Nyssa answered swiftly. Sara noted her lips kept ticking upwards with a smile as she watched her. “This was merely a training exercise my father sent me on.”

“Lucky me.” Sara couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

“Indeed.” Nyssa sipped her water.

Her browns eyes still held traces of humor in them. Apparently, Nyssa wasn’t.

“Do you have to kill me now?”

“Why would I do such a thing?” Nyssa returned her glass to the table. She seemed a little offended. “Do you truly believe I spent all this time and effort keeping you alive only to kill you later?”

“Do assassins normally admit to being assassins?” Sara inquired.

Nyssa shrugged a lazy shoulder. “The League is not a normal group of assassins. We strive to make the world a better place. We replace evil with death. I do not believe you fit the profile.”

“You don’t know me.” Sara retorted.

“Do you really believe you have done something so unforgiveable, you deserve to die?”

Nyssa waited curiously for an answer.

“Yes.” Sara’s answered without hesitation.

“Is that why you did not wish to drink or eat when I found you?” Nyssa inquired.

Sara looked to her hands in her lap. She couldn’t take the brunette’s open, honest eyes looking at her anymore. It felt like they could see right through her. See right to  
the darkness inside her. Something Sara had so desperately wished to hide.

“You do not need to answer.” Nyssa’s voice was calm, soothing, and full of understanding. “I will never force you to voice your thoughts.”

Sara’s blue eyes locked onto Nyssa’s. The brunette assassin’s eyes were full of compassion and no judgement. Sara felt compelled. Almost like she could bare her soul to this woman and she would understand. She wouldn’t stop looking at her with those same sparkling eyes. She wouldn’t be disgusted or hate her. Nyssa admitted being an assassin for crying out loud.

“Yes.”

Nyssa nodded. Her eyes never wavered. They remained compassionate and as warm as always.

“I have seen many men and women consumed by darkness.” Nyssa said thoughtfully. “I have been ordered to kill many. I have seen it firsthand. As I said before, you do  
not remind me of these people. But you are correct, I do not know you.”

Sara frowned. She wondered where this was leading.

“I would like to change that. If you so wish, perhaps, you would care to share what makes you believe you are unworthy of your life.”

Sara hesitated. “And if I am as awful as the others?”

Nyssa smiled widely. There’s that sparkle again. “I believe you underestimate yourself.”

“I think you have too much faith in someone you don’t even know.” Sara countered.

“Perhaps.” Nyssa shrugged. “I will not kill you, mutashayim.”

“Muta…?” Sara tried to repeat.

“Mutashayim.” Nyssa repeated. “Pessimist.”

Sara snorted. “Thank you.”

“Start anywhere you want. Start with something small.” Nyssa encouraged. “As I have promised before, there is nothing to fear from me or anyone aboard this vessel.”

“I know.”

Sara sighed softly thinking back over the last two years. Thinking about everything that led her to this very moment. Sitting on the deck of ship, filled with deadly assassins.

“Two years ago, I…” Sara sighed heavily. “I did something stupid. Really stupid. Because I thought I was in love. Because I was angry. Or maybe because I really am stupid.” She glanced to Nyssa whose face remained unchanging, just listening. “I boarded the Queen’s Gambit with my older sister’s boyfriend.”

Again, Nyssa said nothing, she nodded encouraging Sara to continue.

“I shouldn’t have done it. It was so stupid. I can barely even remember why I was so mad at Laurel – my sister – in the first place.” Sara felt tears prick her eyes. She shook her head. “I came home from college because Oliver – her boyfriend – asked me to go with him on a trip. I visited my family and I wasn’t sure I wanted to. I had a crush on him. I did for a long a time. Laurel knew it too.”

Sara hadn’t noticed a tear rolling down her cheek until Nyssa handed her a cloth. She took it gratefully.

“She loved him.” Sara whispered. “I hurt my sister and my whole family over a crush. What kind of person does that?”

“It was a mistake. Life is full of them.” Nyssa calmly said.

Sara wanted to believe her. Anything to absolve her of this guilt, but she just couldn’t.

“I think some part of me wanted to hurt Laurel.” Sara admitted. That was a thought she hadn’t wanted to say out loud before. It would make it seem far to real.

“How so?” Nyssa cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

“Before Laurel and Oliver started dating I went to a party where I knew he’d be. Laurel knew I had a crush on him. The party was broken up by my Dad. He’s police detective. I was grounded for a month. Laurel had tipped off our Dad. And then she and Oliver were together.”

Nyssa nodded sagely. “Vengeance is natural.”

“Are you telling me it’s okay?” She sounded aghast.

“I am stating you are not the only one in the wrong. Your sister betrayed your trust.” Nyssa shrugged. She gave Sara a once over. “You are young. Mistakes in one’s youth are not uncommon in one’s youth, nor among sisters.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Talia Al Ghul.” Nyssa answered. “My own elder sister. We are not without our differences, I can assure you.”

“She’ll never forgive me.” Sara muttered.

“That may be, but it is possible to find forgiveness for oneself.” Nyssa smiled. “There can be a comfort in finding peace within yourself.”

“Maybe I don’t deserve peace.” Sara insisted.

“So far, I believe you do.” Nyssa smiled. “But you have not finished your tale. So, please, carry on.”

~~~

Days passed aboard the ship rather swiftly within Nyssa’s company. They still ate every meal together but now they ate above deck unless the weather wouldn’t permit.  
The conversations were less one sided then they had been before with Sara filling Nyssa in here and there on the last two years.

There were days Sara didn’t feel inclined to share, Nyssa would tell her stories about Nanda Parbat, places she’s visited, and the League itself.

During the moments they were not eating Sara explored the ship, spoke to every person on board, (mostly to see if they would speak) and often found herself watching the training take place. She felt in awe of these men and women who never seemed to tire, whose injuries never bothered them, and how well trained they are. The fact that not one of them had taken down Nyssa at any point.

At one point she asked Nyssa why no one carried a gun. Nyssa’s reaction was rather funny, Sara had to admit. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she seemed appalled by the very thought of a gun. She told Sara it was a fool’s weapon. Anyone can wield a gun. It takes little effort. All the weapons aboard this ship require skill, precision, determination, and training to wield. She told Sara they were honorable weapons. None of them take any of this lightly. They are trained to be the best. To be respectful, even to their enemies.

Sara found herself strangely entranced by the code they all seemed to live by. As well as the respect she could feel between all the individuals here, especially for Nyssa.  
When she spoke, they listened. They moved without hesitation. Not a cross word or action towards her. Nyssa told her she earned her place within the League. Sara believed her.

This is how Sara found herself watching Nyssa this afternoon taking on multiple opponents at once. She was elegantly wielding her sword in deadly precise arcs and blows. The fight was over in less then three minutes. She counted. Leaving Nyssa standing amidst five assassins on the ground.

Normally Sara holds her tongue during these sessions. She can tell it’s not permitted for people to speak. Only Nyssa speaks to give instructions, and everyone responds with a nod. Even Nyssa herself is different, there’s no smiling, no sparkle in her eye. She’s serious with an unreadable mask on her face. So, it surprises even Sara when she speaks, and all heads turn to her.

“Do you ever lose?” Sara clamps a hand over her mouth with a muffled, “I’m sorry.”

Everyone is quiet, they look from Sara to Nyssa. The Heir’s face is unreadable still, but Sara sees something in her eyes. Although, she could be imagining it in the hopes Nyssa won’t kill her.

“No.” Nyssa states calmly. “Losing would mean death.”

All the assassins return to their feet. Nyssa’s eyes remain locked on Sara who still has her hand over her mouth. The assassins form two lines on either side of Nyssa facing her, they turn into stock still soldiers.

“Come here.” Nyssa commands.

Somewhere in the back of Sara’s mind she wonders if she does have a death wish. Another part of her insists Nyssa won’t do anything to hurt her. She steps up in front of Nyssa waiting for whatever may come next.

“Would you like to learn?” Nyssa offered.

“What?” That was not what she thought was going to happen.

“Would you like to learn?” Nyssa offered again, patient as ever.

“How to be an assassin?” Sara questioned.

That sounded ridiculous. Honestly, some of the things she has said over the last two years. She watched as Nyssa fought a smile back.

“I was thinking more to defend yourself. You are not a member of the League.”

“Will I have to be?” Sara wondered.

Out of all the questions she’s thought to ask before that one wasn’t on the list. Sara had wondered by knowing all of this, if it would mean she would have to die to keep it a secret. She never thought she might have to join.

“No.” Nyssa put a stop to that train of thought. “Joining is a choice. I am offering a new skill.”

“My Dad put me in self defense classes.”

Nyssa let herself chuckle at that. Even a few assassins chortled but a look from Nyssa caused an immediate apology.

“I should not have laughed.” Nyssa informed her. “I assure you, this will be far more effective then any self defense class in taking down someone who knows what  
they’re doing.”

Sara took a glance around at the people surrounding her. Their faces were covered but somehow it didn’t matter. Even without being able to see their faces she could feel their encouragement to take Nyssa’s offer.

“Okay.”

“Jayid.”

Nyssa replaced her sword to it’s sheath. Sara felt out of place amongst the many individuals clearly more apt to this environment then her. Briefly, she wondered if they felt inconvenienced to have someone unskilled around, but she disregarded it as soon as it crossed her mind. In fact, they seemed almost welcoming. Or as welcoming as a bunch of assassins can be.

“Now,” Nyssa began. She was trying to keep the smile off her face, but Sara could hear the grin in her voice. Not to mention her eyes were dancing with mirth. “What was it you said before ‘do you ever lose?’” Nyssa stood stock still, back perfectly straight. “Can to give it a try?”

“Are you asking me to attack you?” She wondered if Nyssa had lost her mind.

“Yes, I am.”

Sara nodded looking from side to side where everyone was lined up. “I haven’t seen anyone take you down. What chance do I have?”

Nyssa smiled simply. “A chance to learn something. You mentioned a defense class. Would you prefer I attack?”

Sara got the feeling Nyssa was enjoying messing with her. She shook her head moving closer, taking a half-hearted swing. Nyssa easily dodged it.

“You will not hurt me, Sara.” Nyssa assured. “Holding back will not help you.”

Sara took another swing. Her fist was easily caught in firmly Nyssa’s hand. “Hold your stance.”

Sara did her best to follow as every other assassin did and didn’t move even when Nyssa let go of her fist. The brunette made a noise of discontent as she observed the other woman’s stance.

“Plant your feet shoulder width apart when you strike. Use your legs to push and your hips to complete the motion. That’s where the power comes from.” Nyssa corrected her stance. “Try again.”

Legs firmly planted Sara swung her fist into Nyssa’s hand. “Follow through with your hip.”

She tapped Sara’s hip. Glancing at herself she noted her hips had not followed through on the motion for the punch. Taking her fist back she tried again remembering to pull her hip through. Her fist made a satisfying sound in the leather of Nyssa’s gloves. The Heir nodded her approval and had her try again.

~~~

Nyssa continued teaching various defensive moves in the days that followed. How to throw a proper punch. How to use a larger opponents weight against them. How to disarm an opponent to escape. The Heir insisted these tactics are better suited for moves to defend oneself against unwanted attention or getting to safety. They were not for picking fights. Nyssa insisted if Sara wished to learn more she should study Wing Chun upon arrival home.

It’s the first time Nyssa suggested going home for Sara. Honestly, she was trying not to think about it.

Sara had to admit she found herself enjoying it. The defense classes her father enrolled her in were much different and she hadn’t really paid attention. Not like Laurel had. Truth be told she hadn’t thought she would ever need any of it. These last two years have taught her differently.

After these last two years, Sara wondered what going home would be like. She wasn’t the same person who got on that boat anymore. She wasn’t the same daughter her parents lost. The same sister Laurel lost. There was a darkness inside her. One she’s not sure she can ever escape. She’s done terrible things in the name of surviving.

How can she ever go home and look her family in the eye again?

~~~

October was ending.

Only a few days left in the month. Three exactly, in fact.

And with the end of the month came her return to home. Her Father had made it clear Nyssa was to return after her 31-day trip to the North China Sea off the coast of Lian Yu. It also meant her time with Sara was drawing to a close.

Nyssa had mentioned off hand Sara could continue her study of martial arts upon her return home. Out of all the time they had spent together, Sara had not once asked to be returned to home. It was peculiar, to be sure. At first, Nyssa chalked it up to thinking she was a prisoner aboard the ship with no such right. Even after confirming Sara was no prisoner, she still hadn’t requested to go home. Nyssa believed her hesitation in returning home had everything to do with believing she was a monster.

Knowing she was due home soon Nyssa began to prepare her ship and crew for the journey ahead.

“I am preparing a journey into a small nearby port to get fresh supplies. Would you like to join me?” Nyssa offered after she and Sara finished breakfast.

“For your trip home?” Sara inquired.

Nyssa nodded. “Yes.”

“Sure.” The blonde bobbed her head.

“Excellent.” Nyssa waved to a nearby woman who brought her a heavy looking cloak. “This is for you.”

Nyssa smiled at Sara’s frown. “It is a cold day. I simply wish that you do not freeze to death.”

Sara nodded absentmindedly as Nyssa held the cloak out for her to slip into to. With the heavy fabric draped over her shoulders she immediately felt warmer. She smiled her gratitude to Nyssa.

“Well then, shall we?”

The port wasn’t exactly small. Sara didn’t know where in the world she was and frankly she didn’t care. This was the first time in just under two years she’d been on dry land without worrying for her life or where she would sleep or when she would eat. Sure, she didn’t understand a word anyone was saying. Nyssa and all the other assassins even looked foreign to her. They were all dressed in regular clothes instead of their armor with cowls covering their heads. She could smell fish, fish, and more fish. But she felt happy for the first time in a long time as she walked on dry land.

It felt almost freeing.

Nyssa spoke to various vendors and other people in a language she didn’t understand. It wasn’t Arabic. Maybe Chinese or Mandarin. Who knows?

“How many languages do you speak?” Sara asked.

Nyssa pondered the question. “I do not know. I have never counted.”

Sara quirked her head to the side. “Is there any place you’d find yourself in where you could not talk to the locals?”

Nyssa smirked, eyebrow raised. “I have yet to find one.”

“I wish I was surprised.” Sara muttered making Nyssa chuckle.

“Come along.” Nyssa wandered off, tossing a look over her shoulder. “There is something I would like to show you.”

Sara followed, noticing Wasi was following too. He seemed to be Nyssa’s shadow most days. Never too far away from her. Paying him no mind she rushed to Nyssa’s side as they weaved through the crowds. They went deeper and deeper into the port. Sara was two seconds from impatiently asking where they were going when they arrived at what seemed to be a packed main street.

There were people everywhere. They lined both sides of the street but there were no cars passing here. There was loud music playing and people cheering. Sara realized she had been gaping at the sight in front of her when she caught Nyssa smiling warmly at her. She blushed. It’s been a while since Sara has seen so many people. Again, not trying to kill her. People who also seemed happy. They weren’t fighting for their lives or trying to hurt anyone.

“What is this?” Sara asked, still staring at the large group of people.

“Street performers.” Nyssa answered, she had to raise her voice to be heard over the cheering crowd. “Follow me.”

Without hesitating Sara followed Nyssa behind the crowd to a small fire escape. The three of them climbed the old rickety ladder up to the top of the building. Sara plopped herself on the edge of the building with her feet over the side. Nyssa followed suit but Wasi hung back watching.

“They’re incredible.” Sara was in awe.

Not only were their performers dancing but several of them were actually playing music. The whole street was shut down to allow these people a chance to showcase themselves.

“They are.” Nyssa agreed.

They were both quiet for a moment – watching – until Nyssa broke the silence.

“I have seen a lot of darkness in my life, Sara. I have seen people do terrible things. I have done terrible things myself, I admit.” Nyssa swallowed. “Seeing people gather together to celebrate life reaffirms my beliefs. Why I and the League continue to fight.”

“Is that why you brought me up here?”

Nyssa smiled. “I brought you up here to remind life is worth living. There’s more to the world then darkness.”

Sara stared at Nyssa. There was something on the blonde’s mind, so she waited.

“Are you happy?” Nyssa had hoped she’d finally get the hang of Sara’s twists and turns. She hasn’t.

“Happiness is irrelevant.”

More frowning. “Don’t you want happiness for yourself?”

Nyssa’s face morphed into one of confusion and a struggle to explain. Sara carried on anyway. “Aren’t you and the other members of the League allowed to be happy? All this work to rid the world of evil but you don’t take any part of it for yourself? You just watch from afar?”

Sara waved to the celebration below.

“My life is lived in the shadows, but I am quite satisfied.” Nyssa answered.

“Satisfaction and happiness are not always the same thing.” Sara countered.

“Happiness does not mean the same to everyone.” Nyssa wistfully turned the celebration. “I am a servant for the Demon’s Head. I have spent my whole life training, preparing, and serving. My place in the world has nothing to do with my own happiness. It is a necessary evil. I take pride and satisfaction in a job well done. For me, that is happiness.”

“Sounds lonely.” Sara commented.

“Not today.” Nyssa smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling.

Wasi leaned over to Nyssa’s other side, whispering something in her ear. She nodded sharply turning to Sara. “I am afraid we must be going. The others will have everything for my journey home.”

Sara nodded in understanding. The three of them made their way back to the port weaving through people. Everything was perfectly fine until Nyssa stopped abruptly causing Sara to almost run into her. Both Nyssa and Wasi were on high alert, hands moving to their concealed weapons.

“Did you hear that?” Nyssa spoke softly to Wasi.

So softly, it barely disturbed the air around them. Wasi nodded, his eyes homing in on the darkened alley. Sara held her breath. She was unsure what was going on or what they heard.

All the assassins seemed to have freakishly good senses, knowing when someone was behind them, hearing things no one should ever be able to, and seemingly prepared for anything.

“Sara,” Nyssa’s soft voice called. Sara focused on Nyssa. “Stay close to me and do not make a sound. Do exactly as I say. If I tell you to run: Run. Do you understand?”

Sara nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.”

Sara felt Nyssa’s strong hand take hold of her wrist as they moved toward the alley. Wasi moved right along with them in tandem with Nyssa’s movements. Both were moving so quietly if Sara wasn’t watching them she’d swear they weren’t there. They used the darkness around them to conceal themselves. She quietly promised herself not to get on the League’s bad side.

In the alley the blonde understood what Nyssa and Wasi heard. There was a woman being attacked by four men. Her mouth was covered by one of the men keeping her sounds muffled as they tried to decide who would go first.

Sara felt bile rise in the back of her throat. These were the type of guys her Dad was always worried about. The type of criminals he loved to put away for life. She felt Nyssa tightened her grip on her wrist. Twisting her arm gently she touched Nyssa’s wrist to let her know she was still with her. There was a large dumpster in the alley.

The blonde felt herself being pushed toward it.

Wasi pressed himself into the wall hiding amongst the shadows as Sara allowed Nyssa to tuck her carefully behind the dumpster. Sara crouched down with Nyssa. One look into the brunette’s warm eyes was all she needed. She gave a swift nod to the Heir telling her she would not move unless requested.

With her safely tucked away Nyssa and Wasi let their presence be known. Despite not wanting to be seen Sara poked her head out enough to see what was going on.

“Let her go.” Nyssa commanded.

More comments to vile to repeat until Nyssa snapped the first man’s neck who dared to try and touch her. It looked like it took no effort at all on Nyssa’s part to put the four men down. Wasi pulled the other woman to safety promising she was safe now.

“Thank you.” The woman said, still shaking to Nyssa and Wasi. “Thank you.”

Nyssa shrugged. “No woman should have to suffer at the hands of a man.”

“Thank you.” The woman repeated. “How can I ever repay you?”

Nyssa smiled politely. “There is nothing to repay.”

As the conversation continued Sara knew she should be terrified of what she had just seen. Nyssa killed four men without breaking a sweat. Without batting an eye. Her clothes, her hair didn’t even look out of place. She looked as beautiful as she always does.

Wait.

Beautiful?

Sara shook the thought off. She should be scared. She should be heading for the hills right now. This woman is dangerous. She’s admitted to being an assassin. She’s  
seen first hand how easily she can kill. She should run, find a way home, and go back to her family.

None of those things happen though. Instead, she stays exactly where Nyssa left her because the truth of the matter is she’s not afraid.

She’s not afraid of Nyssa. She’s not afraid to die.

Hell, she’s believed she was going to die more times then she wants to count.

Nyssa saved that woman’s life.

She saved Sara’s life.

They replace evil with death.

Those men can never hurt anyone, ever again. They’re dead. The woman is safer. The world is a little better off without four rapists in it. Isn’t it?

“Sara?” Nyssa called, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“Is it safe to come out?” Sara poked her head around the side.

Nyssa laughed. “Certainly.” She gestured to Wasi and the woman. “Wasi is going to escort the woman home and we best be getting back to the ship. The others will wonder where we have gone.”

Sara went with Nyssa back to the ship. She should be terrified. She’s not. Nyssa oddly enough makes her feel safe. Like she’s wrapped in a warm blanket where no one can touch her.

So, she follows her back to the ship, not giving it a second thought.

~~~

Sara was pulling the covers on her small bed back when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Sara?”

“Nyssa, come in.”

She frowned at the brunette as she entered the room. “You don’t usually knock. Everything okay?”

Nyssa nodded. She stood ramrod straight, hands folded in front of her, and her face was serious. “Yes. I just wished to apologize.”

“For what?” She was confused by this sudden behavior. Nyssa’s normally bright face was the unreadable mask. The one Sara only saw her use when she was with other people. Not with Sara.

“I am sorry that you had to witness what happened earlier.” Nyssa’s eyes bore into Sara’s. “It was never my intention to bring more darkness into your life. For that, I must apologize.”

The blonde gaped for a moment, words deserting her. She blinked, steadying herself. “You didn’t.” She struggled for better words, but her mind couldn’t find them. She just wanted to wipe that look off Nyssa’s face. The one that said she’s somehow made Sara’s life worse. “You didn’t.”

Nyssa said nothing. Her face didn’t change.

Sara stepped forward. “You didn’t.” She said once more. “Nyssa, you saved that woman’s life.”

“You watched me kill four men tonight.”

“Four men who were going to hurt that woman.” Sara blinked. “It’s a darkness I can live with.”

Nyssa eyed her. Sara wondered if this was something she had learned from the League. The ability to look through someone and see the truth lying within.

“As can I.” Nyssa agreed.

“What was it you called it earlier? A necessary evil?”

“Yes, I did.” Nyssa smiled. But it was a sad smile. “I was merely hoping to spare you anymore unnecessary darkness in your life.”

“Why?” Sara asked before she could stop herself.

Nyssa shrugged, still smiling sadly. “I have taken a liking to you, I am afraid, Sara.”

Sara smiled. “I like you too, Nyssa.”

“Well, I should let you get some rest.” Nyssa turned towards the door. “Goodnight, Sara.”

“Goodnight, Nyssa.”

~~~

Daylight has barely broken out across the sky. Everyone else was still preparing for the day in their quarters. Nyssa liked these moments before everyone else woke up. Everything was still and quiet. Peaceful. Gives her time to think, as she sat sharpening her sword at the small table on the deck. The air was so still Nyssa knew the exact moment she was no longer alone.

“Permission to speak freely?” Wasi requested.

Nyssa looked up at Wasi with her brown eyes sparkling with affection. “Permission granted.”

“What are you going to do with Sara?”

Nyssa continued sharpening her blade. “I do not know what you mean.”

“Forgive me.” Wasi sighed heavily. He removed his cowl. “I am simply pointing out that we are about to begin our journey home, to Nanda Parbat. Are we taking Sara  
with us? Or should I make alternative arrangements for her?”

Nyssa ceased her movements. “I do not know.”

This confused Wasi. “I beg your pardon?”

“I do not know what Sara desires.” Nyssa answered simply. “The few times I have brought up returning home she has not made any definitive responses. I will ask her at breakfast.”

Wasi nodded.

“Is there something else?”

Wasi nodded, his dark green eyes filled with warmth and affection for her. Nyssa could see everything playing in his mind in those eyes. All the moments she had growing up around him. He’s been her guardian since she was born. For most of her life she never went anywhere without him. He’s always been something of a father figure to her.

“She is an interesting woman. Sara, I mean.” He clarified. “I must admit, if she departs us soon, I will be sad to see her go. She has a certain light about her.”

“As will I.” Nyssa nodded. “I appreciate your candor, Wasi. As always.”

Wasi nodded, eyes closing, and slipped his cowl back on. Nyssa resumed her ministrations sharpening her sword only to be disturbed again when she heard noisy footsteps climbing to the deck. Truthfully, the footsteps weren’t all that loud. They were clearly not the footsteps of one of the assassins aboard. The air was disturbed by someone who didn’t know how to move with it, to conceal themselves. It meant Sara was awake and joining her.

“Morning.” Sara took the seat across from Nyssa. She glanced at the sword. “Do you sharpen that thing every day?”

“A dull blade does no one any good.” Nyssa responded.

As she finished tending to her blade breakfast was placed on the small table for the two of them. They were quiet as they ate but Sara noted Nyssa seemed far away, her thoughts somewhere else.

“Something on your mind?” Sara nudged Nyssa.

“Yes.” Nyssa confessed. “We are to be departing home this afternoon.”

“Oh.”

“My Father is expecting my arrival home shortly.” Nyssa’s face turned determined. “It is at this point, I must inquire where you wish to go from here.”

Sara swallowed thickly. “Go?”

“I can arrange travel home to Starling City for you, if you wish. Wasi has offered to make travel arrangements personally. I am certain he would not mind escorting you home.” Nyssa noted Sara’s face turn pale. “I can escort you, if you prefer. I am certain my Father will not mind. Too much.”

“Home.” Sara whispered, mostly to herself.

Nyssa’s eyes ran over Sara’s face. She wanted to understand what was going through the blonde’s mind right now. She’s been something of an open book to Nyssa thus far, but at this moment, she is uncertain.

“Sara?”

“I don’t…” Sara whispered, blue eyes far away. “I don’t… I don’t know how to go home.”

She confessed her eyes settling on Nyssa. “That doesn’t make any sense.” Sara shook her head, frustrated with herself as she tried to explain. “I don’t know how to go home and look my family in the eye after what I’ve done.”

“You survived.” Nyssa insisted firmly. “There is no shame in that.”

“I feel ashamed.”

“Your family will be happy you are alive. Home and well.” Nyssa carried on.

She watched Sara’s shoulders droop. She picked quietly at her food, spending more time moving it around rather then eating anymore.

“I can arrange for travel anywhere in the world you wish to go.” Nyssa offered softly, her eyes warm, and kind. “If you do not wish to return home as of yet, you can go anywhere you desire. A plane, a boat, a train, car, bus, whatever you wish. Name it.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Sara asked.

“No!” Nyssa denied hastily.

It took her a moment to register the smirk on Sara’s face. “Do not tease me.”

“Never.” Sara was still smirking.

“I am simply offering you a choice.” Nyssa returned to the subject at hand. “You mentioned wishing to see the world during one of our conversations. I am offering to fulfill it.”

“That’s too much. You’ve already saved my life.” Sara shook her head. “Why bother?”

“Because I can.”

“Is it that simple?” Sara asked baffled.

“To me, yes.” Nyssa confirmed.

Sara stared at her plate. She turned this offer over and over in her mind. It wasn’t a hand out. Nyssa’s offer seemed genuine. As genuine as Nyssa has been since she plucked her from the ocean. After a long moment, her eyes met Nyssa’s.

“What about Nanda Parbat?”

“What about it?” Nyssa frowned.

“Why can’t I come with you?” Sara shrugged. “See where you live.”

“I offer you the world and you desire to see my home?” Nyssa raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Why not?” Sara shrugged.

Nyssa took a deep breath, thinking it over. “Nanda Parbat is not a tourist destination. It is also not a place for the uninitiated. I do not think it would be wise.”

Sara nodded, the corners of her mouth turning down. Nyssa felt like kicking herself. Offer the girl the world and she had to pick the one spot filled with the most dangerous people in the world. Why? Filled with a complicated system of rules. Not to mention a strict father who is a stickler about who can and cannot visit.

“Uninitiated?”

“Those who are not members.” Nyssa explained, absentmindedly.

“Would I have to join if I went with you?” Sara inquired.

“Not necessarily.” Wasi interrupted. He glanced at Nyssa. She raised an eyebrow at his unusual interruption. “I beg your pardon, but I could not help overhearing.”

“Continue Wasi.” Nyssa waved him forward.

“Sara may be allowed to visit, as your personal guest. It is a rare we allow outsiders into Nanda Parbat but there is a longstanding rule amongst us to allow sanctuary to a guest of our choosing should the situation require.” Wasi explained. “Sara’s near-death experience warrants sanctuary to complete her recovery.”

Sara turned to Nyssa. For the first time since they met, Nyssa could see the hope in the blonde’s bright blue eyes. She couldn’t bear to be the one to destroy. She sighed, brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Wasi, set a course for Nanda Parbat.” She smiled at Sara. “We are going home and bringing a guest.”

Wasi nodded and dutifully strode off.

Dimly, somewhere in the back of her mind Nyssa will realize later how completely and utterly screwed she is. This woman already has her so completely enamored and she doesn’t even know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, please let me know what you think!


End file.
